


To see you at the end

by Epidobates (BigSoy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi finally figures out his own emotions, Happy Ending, Just let the boys be happy, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Out of Character, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSoy/pseuds/Epidobates
Summary: "Is this seat taken?""Akechi?"MAJOR ROYAL SPOILERSthe soft ending we deserve
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	To see you at the end

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something soft for Akechi's birthday <3

The train was about to leave any second. Akira took his glasses off, putting them in his blazer pocket, there wasn't any need to hide behind them anymore. He never expected so much to happen in one year. Going into the metaverse, destroying palaces, having friends he loved, and having somewhere to call home. Not that the small rural town he lived in wasn't his home, he lived there all his life and lost everything in an instant. Akira was thankful Morgana decided to join him, at least he wouldn't be alone. He snapped out of his thoughts when a figure moved into his line of vision.

"Is this seat taken?" The voice was smooth and sounded like honey, it was the same voice he could never forget. He moved his head to stare at the familiar maroon eyes.

"Akechi?" He tried to ignore the slight crack in his voice. Akechi was supposed to be dead, Maruki brought him back for that exact reason. Akira's guilt came back at full force, his decision for the true reality was because of Akechi. He owed him everything, he sacrificed himself for him, Akira was in too much shock to stop him, it was his biggest regret. 

"The one and only. May I sit?" Akira couldn't answer, he had to bite his tongue to stop all the questions and apologizes that would come out of his mouth. Akira moved the Monabag to the seat across from him so Akechi could sit next to him. "I survived, as you can tell. I only just found out you were leaving... this was my last chance to talk to you." The train started moving, and Akechi continued. "Believe me, I was going to come to LeBlanc as soon as I woke... I just didn't know what to say if I saw you. We parted in such a dramatic way, I couldn't decide when to come back, which suspended our meeting even more." Akechi let out a small laugh and met his eyes. "I shouldn't have been so surprised to find out you were in prison. I only found out because I walked past one of your many friends trying to get signatures to get you out. I know what your thinking, I did sign actually... it felt like I did it automatically, picking up the pen and writing my name. I was at least the fourth signature, I don't think he was as successful at helping as the others were, its the thought that counts I guess." Once he trailed off Akira could finally get a word in.

"Thank you... for finally showing up. How are you alive?" They were completely facing each other now, well as much as they could in forward-facing seats.

"Ah yes, my survival. I have to say I was surprised when my memories returned. I was able to kill the cognitive version of myself, although he nearly took me out as well. I was holding on by a thread, I believe my persona's helped in the fact that I immediately found myself in reality, thankfully I held onto some of the medicine you gave me. Once I got to my apartment I called in a favor from a doctor who owed me... I performed a psychotic breakdown on his competitor. By the time I was in full health the sky was red and then Maruki's reality took over. He must have removed my memories of those weeks to make it seem he actually brought me back, just like he did with Sumire to make her think she was Kasumi." 

"I'm happy you survived Akechi." Akira couldn't help the smile gracing his face, as a smaller smile was mimicked on Akechi's face. 

"I should be the one thanking you Kur- Akira. You chose the true reality." Akechi looked to the floor and shook his head before meeting his eyes again. "Haven't we been through enough? You can call me Goro." 

"Goro..." Akira smiled after trying it out. "Goro, why did you come on the train, we can't get it to turn around now, but I have enough to pay for a trip back if you need it." 

"Who said I'm going back? I hope you're okay with taking in another stray." He said tilting his head toward where Morgana was sleeping in Akira's bag. Akec- Goro's smile was the most sincere Akira had ever seen it. 

"I wouldn't mind, as long as he's able to play chess, billiards, and keep up with long philosophical debates." Goro laughed at that at placed their hands together in the middle of their seats.

"Those are all attainable... Akira I must come clean about something." Akira squeezed the other boy's hands in a way to show he was listening. "You are one of the only people I've ever cared about, too much in fact. It took me too long to figure out you were different from everyone else. I regret not telling you sooner, I regret so many things I did to you... I was too focused on revenge to concentrate on anything else." Goro shook his head and pulled a strand of hair behind his ear before returning their hands together. "You intrigued me from the very first time I saw you at the TV station before I knew you were the leader of the Phantom Thieves. After every evening we spent together I had to remind myself that the feelings I had for you had to be hatred, I was too dependent on the hate I've filled myself with for so many years, that I forgot what anything else felt like... Akira I lo-"

"I love you too, you idiot." Their foreheads leaned against each other as they breathed the same air. They both finally felt at peace. "All this time. I wanted you to be honest with me Goro, it's all I've ever wanted from you. How about we depend on each other for once?" He was met with a smile as their lips came together and the train sped up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst writing the next chapter for my other fic - the next part for that should be out later this week!  
> <3


End file.
